Same Old Arguements
by imalistener
Summary: When arguments arise due to Beca continuing to come home late from work, how will the self-appointed badass DJ and her stunning redheaded girlfriend resolve the issues between them? Bechloe oneshot with a hint of Mitchsen friendship


**Another bechloe oneshot because i love writing about them, let me know what you think xx**

Beca stumbled tiredly into her and Chloe's apartment late after her day had ended at Residual Heat; it was past midnight and her phone had been dead for over three hours. Despite Chloe being aware of Beca's whereabouts, it didn't stop her however from staying awake to make sure the DJ had returned home to her safely.

As Beca walked through the entryway into the lounge room, she saw the redhead curled up on the lounge wearing one of the DJ's sweatshirts. She was sleeping with a book rested against her chest, rising and falling with her steady breathing. Sighing at the familiarity of the other girl's sense of worry, Beca kept walking into the kitchen, stopping to take the leftover dinner out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave before sitting down on one of the bar stools and reading the paper as she waited.

Pressing pause on the microwave before the timer had reached zero – in an effort to reduce the level of noise and not wake her girlfriend – Beca took the food out and moved to sit at the dining table. A place had already been laid out for her and once-lit candles sat in the middle of the table; frustrating the brunette as it became another reminder of Chloe waiting for her every night only to be let down every time she came home late. As she ate the dinner prepared for her, Beca failed to notice the other girl standing at the entrance of the dining room sadly as she began to realise that Beca coming home late was quickly becoming an regular occurrence.

"You're back."

Beca didn't bother turning around to face the girl when Chloe spoke; instead choosing to continue eating as she read the paper. "Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up." She took another bite of her food and turned the paper before speaking again, "Thanks for dinner."

Chloe smiled only briefly at the DJ's genuineness as she moved to sit across from the other girl at the table, forcing the brunette to engage eye contact with her, "You coming home late is happening a lot recently."

Beca sighed, knowing all too well where this conversation was headed, "It's been hectic in the studio, we're trying to sign a new artist and we're dealing with the recent releases of albums from other clients." She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands before moving to the kitchen to grab herself a beer, "It'll get better soon and I'll be finishing much earlier."

Chloe raked her hands through her hair and sighed as she listened to Beca's movements in the other room, "That's what you said a month ago when we last had this conversation."

"What'd you say?" Beca called from the kitchen as she rummaged through the fridge.

Chloe waited until the DJ had walked back into the dining room and returned to her seat before she spoke, "Things will get better soon. That's what you said when we had this conversation a month ago."

"Things like this take time, Chlo."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep her anger at bay; going unnoticed by Beca as she kept her eyes downcast; "And what about relationships, Beca? How much time do they take before things are good again?"

Beca looked up, slightly startled by Chloe's shift in conversation, "Chlo, what are you talking about, we're fine."

Tears began to appear in Chloe's eyes, "Beca, you're always working, you're never home, I barely see you anymore."

Anger quickly overcame Beca as she stood up abruptly, nearly spilling her drink in the process, "Are you serious right now, Chlo? I'm trying to earn a living and I'm sorry that it's not a fucking nine-to-five occupation like yours."

Chloe stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, toe-to-toe with the brunette, frustration radiating off of them both; "Beca, I'm not saying anything about you working; I know you love your job and I'd never ask you to leave it."

"Then what do you want." Beca raised her voice at the redhead causing the other girl to step back, tears beginning to fall from Chloe's eyes.

"I want to feel like I'm still in a relationship with you."

Beca sighed – her anger diminishing – as she turned to move toward the kitchen, taking her plate and drink with her, "Chlo, we're not 'not' in a relationship. Sure, I'm coming home late from work every now and then but I'm not out in a club and I'm not off drinking." She groaned inaudibly before continuing as Chloe followed behind her. "I don't get why you're so upset."

Chloe halted her movements as Bec began bustling around the room, cleaning the mess made from dinner and putting away the clean pots and pans; "Because what if one day you come home, and you say you were stuck at work but you weren't. I'm scared one day I won't be enough for you."

Beca turned around to face the redhead, "Wait a second, all of a sudden I'm finishing late at work and you start thinking it's because I don't want to be at home?"

"Becs, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Chloe? You know I don't like being at work all the time, I'd much rather be here with you. Tell me to quit and I will, no questions asked." Beca moved away momentarily to put away some of the dishes. "You know I love you, why are you questioning it?"

"This is not about me questioning whether or not you love me, Beca. This is about me thinking that maybe you're not bothered to put the effort into our relationship anymore."

Beca groaned loudly, frustrating her girlfriend immensely and turned to face her, "Of course it has to come back to our relationship and me doing something wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong, Beca." Tears that had since subsided, resumed to fall down Chloe's face as she went on, "You're not doing anything when it comes to our relationship."

Selfishly ignoring the girl's tears, Beca turned away again, continuing to clean the kitchen, "I cannot believe this, us having an argument is stemming from me coming home late from work

"Well the way I see it, it's a matter of trust and you don't seem to trust me."

Chloe moved toward the brunette, trying to reach out for Beca whilst attempting to stop her tears, "It's not like that, Becs."

Beca moved away from the redhead's reach, "Chlo, I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't trust me."

Chloe failed to hold back her sob as she held onto the kitchen counter for support, "You're… you're breaking up with me."

Beca sighed, "No, I'm not breaking up with you, Chlo… I just need some space temporarily. I can't be here right now." Beca began to move past the other girl, reaching for her keys on the counter as Chloe's resolve crumbled. "Beca, please don't leave."

Beca stopped briefly, moving to wrap her arms around the girl tightly as Chloe clung to Beca's clothes, "Chloe, I love you… so much. I just need some air, I'll be back."

Chloe's cries died down as she sniffled into the girl's shoulder, "Like Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

Beca rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly, "Like Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"You promise?"

Her heart breaking at the vulnerability of the other girl, Beca buried her head in the other girl's neck; "I promise."

Squeezing the girl tight, Beca kissed Chloe's forehead before pulling away – avoiding eye contact – and walking out the door; leaving the redhead to slump to the ground with fresh tears in her eyes.

xxxxxx

That was how Aubrey found her best friend; curled up in a ball and clinging to Beca's sweatshirt as she wept. Crouching to sit beside the girl, Aubrey wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled the girl close to her chest. "Chlo, what happened?"

Her voice muffled as she cried into the blonde's shoulder, Chloe whimpered through her tears, "Beca left."

"Wait – what?"

Startled by what Chloe had just revealed, Aubrey pulled away from the redhead who in turn, lifted her face to look at her best friend, Aubrey silently asking for an explanation.

Breathing deeply and wiping away the tears as they began to subside, Chloe rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder as she started to speak, "We got into an argument about her working late…" Aubrey cut in before the girl could continue, "You always have these arguments though."

Chloe sighed, "I know Bree, but this time was different, it became a matter of trust between us."

"Trust on whose side?"

"I told her that I was scared that one day she'll say she's going to be home late from work and she won't actually be at work."

"Chlo..." Aubrey gently reprimanded, "You got mad because you think one day she might cheat?"

"It wasn't like that Bree."

"Well then tell me what it was like."

"I told her essentially that our relationship was becoming one-sided and she didn't seem to put the effort in anymore."

Aubrey inaudibly sighed and tilted her head back to rest against the cupboard, "Chlo, you're wrong."

Chloe lifted her head and pulled away from the other girl slightly, "I know Bree but it was a spur of the moment thing; I was upset because we barely see each other these days between work and sleeping."

Aubrey stood up abruptly and held out her hand for the redhead to take, "Come on, let's go."

Chloe hesitantly took Aubrey's hand and stood up, "Where are we going?"

"You need to sleep and as much as I love you, I don't care to be dragged out of bed at 2:30 in the morning."

"And what about Beca?"

Aubrey pulled the girl into a standing hug, "Beca will come home and when she does, you can talk things out between you. I don't know when she's going to be back but when she is, she'll be upset if you're not being taken care of."

"Thank you, Bree."

"It's what I do."

xxxxxx

In the morning, Aubrey had woken up before the redhead and had since moved to the kitchen to make breakfast for the other girl. Standing in the middle of the room, watching as the bacon sizzled in the pan, Aubrey's phone began to ring; straight away she answered without checking the caller id.

"This is Aubrey Posen."

 _"Aubrey, it's me."_

Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise, "Uhh… I wasn't expecting you to call me… of all people."

 _"I know but I need your help with some legal stuff."_

The blonde groaned audibly, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

The person on the other end of the call quickly became defensive, _"Nothing! I just… I need your advice on something; can you meet for lunch?"_

Aubrey glanced toward the hallway, listening for any movement from Chloe before she answered, "I'm with Chloe at the moment but I can do lunch today, does 12.30 at the cafe on the corner of Tout and York work for you?"

 _"12.30 sounds good and Bree?"_

Aubrey quickly masked her surprise at being called 'Bree' and answered with haste, "Yes?"

 _"Please don't mention anything to Chloe, there's a lot to explain but I want to do it myself."_

Aubrey found herself smiling at the words of the other person, "I won't say a word, I'll just say that I can't spend the day with her."

 _"Thank you for this, I'll see you soon."_

Hearing the dial tone, Aubrey pulled the phone away from her ear and locked the screen before putting it in her pocket just as Chloe walked into the room.

"Morning."

Aubrey looked over as the redhead seated herself at the kitchen bench; "Morning, Chlo. How are you feeling?"

"Could be worse I guess; I mean, Beca left but she didn't leave screaming bloody murder."

Aubrey inwardly grinned at Chloe's unshakable optimism, "Exactly Chlo, you'll both work this out. " Turning away from the girl as she moved to take the bacon and eggs out of the pan, Aubrey spoke again, "Listen, I'm not going to be able to stay all day today, there's some things I've got to do for work."

Chloe sat down at the table as Aubrey brought the food over and sat across from her; "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Bree but I'm fine, everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Aubrey simply smiled, "Yeah it will."

xxxxxx

After leaving the apartment, Aubrey headed straight for the café; walking through the door and spotting Beca straight away, seated at one of the booths in the far corner playing on her phone. Seeing Aubrey at the door, she waved slightly and beckoned her over, "Hey, thanks for meeting me."

Aubrey smiled as she sat down; their friendship had come so far since the days of constant bickering and arguing. "It's alright, I was just with Chloe and I wanted to see how you were going anyway."

"I'm alright, how's she doing?"

"She's Chloe. She's hurting but she's optimistic."

Beca was almost unnoticeably beaming, "That's my girl."

Aubrey laughed, "Alright, as much as I know you love my company, I'm curious as to why you've asked to meet me here."

Beca grinned, "Well you're going to be a big hotshot lawyer soon and I want to put you to the test."

Aubrey smirked, "I'm intrigued but should we order first?"

"Yeah, we can talk legal stuff after we eat."

"Excellent idea."

After ordering their meals and receiving their drinks, Aubrey leant forward towards the DJ and asked her the question that had been on her mind ever since she had walked into Beca and Chloe's apartment earlier that day; "So if you don't mind me asking, where did you go after you left the apartment this morning?"

Beca sighed and leant against the booth, "I went for a drive out of Barden, I drove halfway to my mum's house then I turned around and wound up at Stacie's. She let me in and I crashed on the lounge and when I woke, her and I talked and she put this idea in my head and then I decided to call you."

"And what do I have to do with all of this?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca spotted the waiter coming over with their food; "I'll tell you while we eat."

xxxxxx

"So what do you think?"

After eating their food, the two girls had left and were now standing by Beca's car outside of the café; the DJ waiting to hear the other girl's thoughts. "I believe you could do this, you've got all the logistics figured out, you just need to talk things out with the other parties."

"And what about Chloe?"

Aubrey sighed, "Chloe loves you and overall, she just wants you to be happy." The blonde smiled sadly at the girl, "She wants you to be happy even though sometimes she feels that you being happy means not being with her."

Beca's eyes widened, "But you know that's not true."

Aubrey placed a hand on Beca's forearm, "I know and so does Chloe but us girls…. we tend to be a bit insecure when it comes to relationships."

"So what do I do?"

"Well first, you get in your car and you call her. Let her know that as much as you want to be with her, you've got some stuff to work out before you go home. It's Chloe, she'll understand, and when you see her, tell her everything."

"I will." Beca pulled the other girl into a hug, "Thank you for all your help."

Aubrey smiled as they pulled away, "You're welcome. Now go. This is a 'Posen Plan' and such plans require an individual's utmost attention immediately."

Beca laughed as she turned away and hopped in the driver's seat of her car, closing the door and pulling out her phone, stopping momentarily to look at her wallpaper. It was a photo Chloe had taken with the DJ's phone when they had gone shopping one day.

Standing in front of a full-length mirror in one of the department stores, Beca had her arms wrapped around the redhead's waist and she was kissing the girl on the cheek while Chloe grinned at herself in the mirror and held up the phone to take a photo. Smiling at the beauty of her girlfriend, Beca quickly unlocked her phone and dialled Chloe's number, pressing call without a second thought as she waited for the girl to pick up. After two rings, the phone answered with an out-of-breath Chloe speaking.

"Beca?"

Beca smiled at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you coming home today?"

Beca's heart broke at the vulnerability in Chloe's voice; something she wasn't used to. "I've got a few things I need to take care of first, I'll be home soon."

"What things?

"I'll explain when I see you and it's all sorted out."

"When's that going to be?" Both girls were unsure as to how they were meant to talk to each other, settling for mediocre questions with short responses.

"Hopefully I'll have it all figured out by tomorrow."

"Okay." It was almost as if they had run out of things to say and it hurt both girls more than they were willing to admit. "I love you, Becs."

"I love you too, Chlo… more than anything." Beca pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to think of the words to comfort the redhead; "And I want to come home… I will come home to you, Chloe."

Beca could hear the other girl's heavy breathing as Chloe's emotions began to get the better of her, "Becs… I-I want you here."

"Chlo, I want to be there too." Beca dreaded what the reaction would be with what she spoke next, "I've got to do stuff for work but I'll be home tomorrow, I promise."

"Work? You can't come home so we can talk about things because you have work?"

Beca winced at the change in her girlfriend's tone, "It's not like that, I'll explain when I get home."

"You better have a good explanation because I'm…" Chloe began to cry into the phone as Beca rested her head against the steering wheel, "I'm tired of being second place to your job, Beca."

"Just trust me, Chlo."

"Come home, Beca."

Unresolved anger began to arise within Beca, "I told you that I'm going to come home."

"Once you're finished with work though, right? Because that's what comes first as always."

"I'm not doing this over the phone, we'll talk when I get home, I love you, Chlo." Pulling the phone away from her ear, Beca disconnected the call without allowing the redhead to respond. Throwing her phone onto the passenger seat, Beca stared out the window as she attempted to recollect her thoughts before she turned the key into the ignition and reversed out of the parking lot, heading to Residual Heat to see her boss.

xxxxxx

THE NEXT DAY

Curled up on the lounge, staring at the blank screen on the television, Chloe's thoughts were halted by the sound of the lock on the front door turning. She nervously stood up and walked into the foyer, seeing Beca walk cautiously through the door. The DJ looked almost as if she was expecting to have something thrown in her direction.

"You're back."

Beca nervously scratched the back of her neck as she took in the sight of her girlfriend after not seeing her for nearly two days; the longest time they had gone without any communication since they had become a couple. "I… uhh… I promised I'd come back."

"Yeah… you've never been one to break your promises."

Moving into the lounge room and opting to sit across from each other on the lounge, silence overcame the couple as they stared at each other; both wanting to speak but neither knowing what to say. As luck would have it, the girls decided to break the silence by starting to speak at the exact same moment as the other.

"I'm sorry."

"I quit my job."

Chloe was stunned by what Beca had said, expecting her to say just about anything else besides the fact that she was no longer working at Residual Heat. "You quit?" Watching as Beca nodded slowly, she spoke again, "Beca, you love your job."

"I love you more." She replied without any hesitation.

"But why would you…" Beca quickly cut the other girl off, "Look, I don't have it all figured out yet but after I left here the other morning, I crashed at Stacie's and in the morning, she gave me the idea of starting my own company. I went to the studio yesterday afternoon and I told my boss that I quit."

She stood up and moved to sit next to the redhead; "I called my clients telling them that I'd no longer be working with the company and most expressed interest in continuing their work with me. It seems rash but Cynthia-Rose has the space for a studio and I talked over all the legal details with Aubrey and I've been given the all clear to go ahead. There's no bad blood between my boss and I; he said I had earnt those clients and I deserved to keep them so now you're looking at the co-owner and lead producer of Titanium Records… trademark and registered."

Chloe stared at the girl, a smile slowly gracing her face, "Titanium Records?"

Beca smirked, "I guess you could say I was inspired."

Chloe reached for her hand, gently intertwining their fingers together. "Sounds like there's an interesting story behind the title."

"Well there is a great story behind the title just like I have a great story behind me." Chloe laughed as Beca kissed the back of her hand and squeezed softly, "The difference however being that my great story begins and ends with a great woman who isn't behind me, she's right in front of me and she's absolutely gorgeous and I'm so in love with her, it's insane."

"I love you too."

"I know the argument wasn't about trust and you were right, I need to put more effort into our relationship, but I need to know that you trust me enough to support me with this and you have faith in me that I won't screw this up."

Chloe placed a kiss on the DJ's cheek before resting her head against the other girl's shoulder, "I overreacted the other day, I do trust you Beca; more than anything. I trust you with my heart and I trust you in giving me 'forever.'" Feeling Beca move slightly to wrap her arms around her, Chloe smiled, "After the past few days, I've realised that waking up every morning and seeing you next to me is more than I could ever wish for."

Beca leant against the back of the couch, pulling the redhead into her chest; "There'll be a fair few late nights to start off with but when everything settles with the business, I'll be able to set my own hours and I'll be home much earlier." Kissing Chloe's temple before nuzzling into the girl's neck, Beca continued, "I might even be home in time to make dinner a few nights."

Chloe chuckled, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, babe."

"We've got this though."

"Of course we do, I love you Becs."

"I love you too Chlo."

 **So there it is! Please review and fav if you like it; i need suggestions for what else i should write so feel free to let me know what you like xxx**


End file.
